


The Belle Of the ball 2 (truly the first one)

by Mimilikesherbrownies



Series: The belle of the ball.(Appleradio) [2]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor is in Hell for a Reason (Hazbin Hotel), Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Crossdressing, Drag Queens, I Don't Even Know, Idiots in Love, Other, Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Spinoff, alastor in drag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:27:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28847541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimilikesherbrownies/pseuds/Mimilikesherbrownies
Summary: In part two of the adventures of Alastor and His boyfriend  Lucifer, the two experience love and feelings they have never had before.(Also the first book was truly a prequel so......)
Relationships: Alastor/Lucifer Magne, Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Series: The belle of the ball.(Appleradio) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125716
Comments: 19
Kudos: 13





	1. The healing.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FurbyDisaster53](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FurbyDisaster53/gifts).



Alastor had finally woken up. He saw Charlie at the end of his bed with tears staining the area. If Lucifer and his relationship went well, Charlie would be his daughter. He would love to have a daughter like her. He acknowledged that he was going a bit soft and out of character, but he was maturing and falling in love. He started to watch Ru Paul's drag race only because it was on.... and entertaining. He sat watching until Charlie woke up.

"Mom! I mean... Alastor..... your alive!" She started to hug him tightly.

He chuckled and a single tear slipped from his eye.   
"Yes sweetheart, I am. I do want to ask, why am I here? Last thing I remember was me fighting Vox."

"Alastor, Tell me the truth. You..... killed yourself to get away.

"Darling, that is utter nonsense! Wherever did you get that ridiculous ide-

" Your corpse wasn't shocked or somewhat warm, you usually don't tell us that you're leaving, the way you body fell, need I go on?"

"I-no, not at all dear.

There was a uncomfortable silence between them.

"I'll tell you what happened."

Timeskip sponsored by Lu Lu World.

"So my legs are pretty much gone in terms of use. Like polio?"

" Yes.. I'm sorry Al, but they don't know when or if you're legs will...*sob* ever work again...."

"Where is my wheelchair?"

"In the corner."

"Could you be a dear and help me in please?"

"Of course."

(Proceeds to help Al in the Wheelchair)

"Thank you dear."

"No problem Alastor."

"May I ask where your father is?"

"On the left balcony in the Library."

"Thank you applepie."

He rolled to the library hearing and angelic voice singing.(https://www.instagram.com/p/CJ1TLVGgtul/)

"Walls defend, just pretend that you are what you're not.

Simple as that."

"like a small cage that gives you the shelter, but favor is for favor...."

"As A royal, my duty goes on and on,   
It never ends."

"But you gave me something I never had....  
A key perhaps."

"Every time when I hear you, I want to get out   
To be close to you....."

"Your the light that I didn't know about...."

*sniff* " I'm just too drawn to you."

After the beautiful balled, Al was speechless.

"Are you ok dear?"

"Oh dear me!! Wait Alastor, my sweet!"

He runs over to Alastor taking his hand and kissing it.

"I am so sorry my love! The doctors told me could happen or could have happened to you. You are parlisted because of me...."

"Darling it's fine! Really."

"I can't help but feel responsible for everything."

"I do have to ask what pretty much everyone reading is asking, why couldn't you heal me?

"I can only heal if I make a satanic deal with someone. And I didn't want you to be clung to me like in a devil's radio fanfic."

"True... I mean we do want original content. That is why the readers are here..."

"Exactly....plus the plot needed something."

"Ok fair. Last question darling."

" Yes my sweet?"

"What are we to each other?"

"Well...what do you want to be?"

........"An actual couple. If that's ok with you?"

"That is perfectly fine with me Bambi. Wait right here please."

He ran off to go get something. Alastor was nervous about what he was going to bring. He came back with a black choker necklace with a rose and red ruby on it.  
"It's beautiful!"

"When Lilith left me, I got this for a future spouse   
and when I met you at the ball, I added things to make it suit you."

"Wait you knew?"

"Yes Bambi. There's only one red deer I knew that could look that good in a dress."

Alastor blushed a bit. "Thank you dear. Now can I try it on?"

"Of course Alastor."

Lucifer slipped the necklace onto his neck and gave him a mirror.

"Wow! I love it ! Come here darling ."

He bent down a bit and to his surprise, Alastor kissed him on the lips quickly.

"Thank you dear! Don't tell anyone except Charlie about this ok? Alright, bye dear!"

He quickly rolled away leaving Lucifer love struck.


	2. The extra chapter

Some extra non story fluff for you guys! Enjoy! (Note, I wrote this chapter after the second, third, and fourth chapters, so once those come out, read this chapter again. )

Today was Alastor and Lucifer's first date. It also happened to be Alastor's death day. So Lucifer had some things planned. He was getting dressed at the moment, putting on his boots.

The suit he is wearing is a formal white one with a single rose in the main pocket.  
( you can get a better Idea from here: https://www.wattpad.com/1014368520-the-belle-of-the-ball-2-the-extra-chapter

Alastor decided to wear more feminine clothes because he knew that Lucifer liked them.   
he wore a black glitter two slit dress and a small cape.

With a peacock fan to tie up the look.

Angel was helping make him look fabulous for the date.

Huge note, Alastor isn't paralyzed in this chapter due to a deal him and Lucifer made. It only lasts one day.

Angel was putting some red lipstick and some other final touches on Al.

"I'm so nervous Angel... I really am."

"Really smiles ? That's a first. "Angel chuckled

"What if I say the wrong thing! I have never been on a date before! And I've never worn something this scandalous before!"

"And your rocking it!!" Look Alastor, I know you can do this. Ok? I have complete and total faith in you."

*sigh* "If you are are sure."

"Very."

"Mister Alastor! King Lucifer requests for you." a maid shouts from outside the door .

"Wish me luck." and out Alastor ran . He was now walking with the maid in silence until he said something interesting.

"To not confuse anyone, call me mistress. Alright dear?"

"Yes sir." She said sweetly.

Once they were at the ballroom door, the maid left so that Alastor could be by himself.

"Here goes nothing." He swung the ballroom doors open and saw a beautiful white and golden room with dinner already there. Lucifer was talking to one of the chefs until he saw Al standing at the top of the staircase. He walked up the stairs to Al and kissed his hand formally.

"Hello darling. "

"Hello my sweet."

The two walked down the staircase formally with al fanning himself whilst coming down. 

The two made it to the table, and started to eat . After a chat filled dinner, Alastor noticed a cello, Violin, piano, and Bass in the back.

"Dearest?"

"Yes Alastor?"Lucifer asked before sipping on some wine.

"Can you play any instruments? "

"I can play a couple, why?"

" can we play something?"

"I don't see why not."  
So Alastor picked up the violin on the stage and Lucifer sat by the piano.

"So what shall we play?"

"Do you know the song love story?" He says with blush dusting his cheeks .

"I believe so."

"Well, let's play that." Al said matter of factly.  
And they started to play.( very important https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mZapeCW_QPY)

Now dearest reader, close your eyes after reading this paragraph. I want you to envision Alastor and Lucifer dancing in the mortal rain seeing the moon again with tears running down both of their faces, out of character for a couple of bittersweet moments. After decades of their pride keeping them apart, they are brought together by seeing the mortal balls of heat and plasma behind the dark mystery of Luna, it serving like plaster holding them together. Now feel the music in your soul as the nonexistent words make you feel better but not complete. 

(Repeat the song for Better effect.)

After the two prideful sinners finished, the new couple started to dance to the prerecorded song together. Lucifer grabbed al's waist and Alastor did not care. In fact, he laid his head onto Lucifer's shoulder and was in bliss due to the beautiful duet. Once the song was about over, ( 4:09 for best effect) Lucifer stopped and leaned in a bit closer to Alastor. Alastor leaned in closer to show that he was ok with it. And Lucifer leaned in more for the kiss. Once their lips touched,

It was absolute bliss.


	3. Roxxane, a look into the past. (part one.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted this oneshot on a seprate book on my profile, so this is a preview of that. ( Also, the oneshot book is coming, don't worry)

One day when Alastor didn't have his powers, Vox came to the place. He was invited in by one of the maids, who immediatly went to fetch Lucifer.

" If it isn't the pleader himself....Vox."

"Well hello Mr. Magne. I have came to talk to you about about a... deppressing matter on our hands."

"What kind of matter?"

" I happened to figure out that you and the radio demon were dating."

" How do you know that ?"

" You sweeping in and killing my boyfriend."

Lucifer grabbed his sword and had it at Vox's throut.

"Well then why are you here?"

" To tell you what he did to me."

Lucifer put his sword down and looked at Vox like he just asked to fuck.

"Him. Do something relevant to you? Don't make me laug-"

"He's a prostitue."

"What?"

"You heard me."

" I will listen to what you have to say, but that doesn't mean that I will believe you."

So Vox continued with his story.

"It was 1933, and me and Alastor were dating.  
Our relationship was going great. He moved in with me to help get my company started. He was still a radio host, and still had his mansion in the woods that I didn't know about. Being gay in the past was obviously illegal, so if we wanted to go out on the town, Alastor would have to wear drag."  
(Note, I got the 30's slang from here:https://www.paper-dragon.com/1939/slang.html)

" Dear are you sure that I won't get caught?"

" I am very sure darling. And if they do find out , they will get the kiss off and believe me, they will take a powder.

"Thank goodness! Now what do you think?"  
Alastor stepped out wearing a peacock inspired dress with a fan to go with it.

" Damn dollface, you are togged to the bricks."  
Vox looked Alastor up and down looking like he was enjoying what he was seeing.

"Thank you Cher."

"But ya are missing something...."

"What? Is there not enough lipstick? Do I look to much like a man?"

" Not at all Moll, ya ain't doing squat wrong."

"Then what is it?"

"I'll be right back, muffin."  
He ran off to go get something .

Meanwhile, Alastor was so excited that he bagged such a gentleman. He usually would want to be top, but this was a entertaining change of pace. Not to mention that he was a looker.

"That man is the bees knees."

A couple of seconds later, Vox came back with a black velvet box with gold finishing.

"Here ya are doll."

Alastor took the box. He was scared that a death treat or a tommy gun was in there. So you can imagine the shock of seeing a very elegant and expensive diamond chocker inside.

" It's beautiful! But how did you afford it? You know money on your account is sparse."

" I made a huge deal with someone at the shop, and since you have been helping me out and loving me through the good and bad, I thought buying this would be some way of repaying you."

Alastor was speechless. He had never really been in a relationship, so this was...new to say the least. He really started the relationship for entertaining himself. But now that he was really in it, he felt happy.....happy and cared for. His smile went from nervous and a little forced, to pure and exited.

"Oh my dear! Thank you so much!"  
He jumped into Vox's arms in kissed him all over his face leaving lipstick marks all over his face.

"N..no problem babydoll."

Vox Started to clean up the marks on his face after putting Al down. And Alastor went to go put the necklace on. Vox was putting his jacket and hat on now, waiting for Alastor to come down.

" Muffin! We are going to have to go very soon!"

You could hear the loud clacking of his heels as Al ran down.

"I'm coming Cher!"

He grabbed his flapper headpiece and white fluffy faux fur coat as they ran to their car.

"We were so happy. Well.... that was until one day......."


	4. The look. (Deeper into madness)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! The one shot/ deeper dive into the Appleradio cinematic universe is completely done. I’ve lost years from making this, so enjoy!

One day when Alastor didn't have his powers, Vox came to the place. He was invited in by one of the maids, who immediately went to fetch Lucifer.

"If it isn't the pleader himself .... Vox."

"Well hello Mr. Magne. I have came to talk to you about about a ... deppressing matter on our hands."

"What kind of matter?"

"I happened to figure out that you and the radio demon were dating."

"How do you know that?"

"You sweeping in and killing my boyfriend."

Lucifer grabbed his sword and had it at Vox's throut.

"Well then why are you here?"

"To tell you what he did to me."

Lucifer put his sword down and looked at Vox like he just asked to fuck.

"Him. Do something relevant to you? Don't make me laug-"

"He's a prostitue."

"What ?"

"You heard me."

"I will listen to what you have to say, but that doesn't mean that I will believe you."

So Vox continued with his story. 

"It was 1933, and me and Alastor were dating.  
Our relationship was going great. He moved in with me to help get my company started. He was still a radio host, and still had his mansion in the woods that I didn't know about. Being gay in the past was obviously illegal, so if we wanted to go out on the town, Alastor would have to wear drag. "

(Note, I did research on 1930's slang, so if you don't understand something, that's why. Also, if you want to know what something means, ask in the comments and I will give you the answer)

"Dear are you sure that I won't get caught?"

"I am very sure darling. And if they do find out, they will get the kiss off and believe me, they will take a powder.

"Thank goodness! Now what do you think?"  
Alastor stepped out wearing a peacock inspired dress with a fan to go with it.

"Damn dollface, you are togged to the bricks."  
Vox looked Alastor up and down looking like he was enjoying what he was seeing.

"Thank you Cher."

"But ya are missing something ...."

"What? Is there not enough lipstick? Do I look to much like a man?"

"Not at all Moll, ya ain't doing squat wrong."

"Then what is it?"

"I'll be right back, muffin."  
He ran off to go get something.

Meanwhile, Alastor was so excited that he bagged such a gentleman. He usually would want to be top, but this was an entertaining change of pace. Not to mention that he was a looker.

"That man is the bees knees."

A couple of seconds later, Vox came back with a black velvet box with gold finishing.

"Here ya are doll."

Alastor took the box. He was scared that a death threat or a tommy gun was in there. So you can imagine the shock of seeing a very elegant and expensive diamond choker inside.

It's beautiful! But how did you afford it? You know money on your account is sparse."

"I made a huge deal with someone at the shop, and since you have been helping me out and loving me through the good and bad, I thought buying this would be some way of repaying you."

Alastor was speechless. He had never really been in a relationship, so this was ... new to say the least. He really started the relationship for entertaining himself. But now that he was really in it, he felt happy ..... and cared for. His smile went from nervous and a little forced, to pure and exited.

"Oh my dear! Thank you so much!"  
He jumped into Vox's arms in kissed him all over his face leaving lipstick marks all over his face.

"N..no problem babydoll."

Vox Started to clean up the marks on his face after putting Al down. And Alastor went to go put the necklace on. Vox was putting his jacket and hat on now, waiting for Alastor to come down.

"Muffin! We are going to have to go very soon!"

You could hear the loud clacking of his heels as Al ran down.

"I'm coming Cher!"

He grabbed his flapper headpiece and white fluffy faux fur coat as they ran to their car.

"We were so happy. Well .... that was until one day ......."

"Until one day, I met Veras . At the time, he was the best relationship adviser in New Orleans. At the time, I wanted to make sure that Alastor was the one. That I could pop the question. He said to take a break from him and see what happens. Which sounded crazy until I thought about it. If he WAS the one, he would wait. I thanked him and left. I came home to tell Alastor the news."

"Muffin! Can ya come here?"

Alastor came down in a beautiful blue dress with the back cut out and the choker necklace that Vox bought him.

"Yes Cher?"

Vox looked at his murdering boyfriend. Seeing how excited he was, and how beautiful he looked, he couldn't do it.

"I.....erm just got paid! Wanna shindig on the town?"

"Of course darling."

And they went out to dance. Meanwhile, Veras was driving down to Alastor's manor in the woods.  
He knew about it because before he and Vox were together, he drove through here sometimes.  
He needed evidence....and he found it. 

A BODY HAS BEEN DISCOVERED!

The next day, Alastor was in the kitchen about to make breakfast when Vox came down.

"Listen Muffin,....can we talk?

" Oh, ok what is it darling?"

"I....I.....feel like we should take a break...."

"Oh....well if that's how you feel..."

He took his apron off.

"It's not that I don't love you, I just....need a bit."

"I do too. But will we get back together?"

Alastor had tears in his eyes while asking that.

"Of course babydoll! I love you to much not to."

He grabbed Al's waist and pulled him closer.

"Imagine after all of this, how our house would look. A big couch in the corner!"

"A chase over there."

"And a chandelier over it all!"

He dipped Alastor and kissed him passionately pulling him back up with every second.

"I just need a little break."

"I completely understand. And plus, I do need to find someone else for entertaining purposes if you understand what I mean."

He said winking at Vox. Vox winked back understanding what he meant. With a kiss on the cheek, Alastor left.

"Bye my love!"

Veras’s plan was going great. He visited Vox's house telling him another lie. Alastor was ok with him going on break with him, because he sells his body for money. Vox asked him for proof, and he said that Al tried to do it to him. Vox didn't believe him. 

"That's obserd! Why the fuck would he do that?"

"Think about it. He does the radio shows from 9 to 3.  
He gets home at 6. Plus, it's the Great Depression! If you can snag a quick sawbuck or 5, why wouldn't ya ?"

"True....but even if he does, he is still loyal to me."

"You really don't know, do ya?"

"Know what fucker?"

"He loves someone else. Hell, he's not even gay."

*chuckes* "who?"

"Mimzy."

"I..."

That made perfect sense. Not only was Mimzy's bar a perfect place to pitch woo, but Mimzy was consistently trying to get Al to stay at the bar. Not to mention, Alastor constantly saying how much of a "darling" she was. 

"Make perfect sense? Great suga' , but I have ta go.  
Take care!"  
Veras walked out of his house leaving Vox to plan a murder. 

Veras walked into the woods until he was in a small house packed with his supporters including Mimzy. (https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=hhz78kleIzo)

"Everyone!

We have a dance!  
In the brothels of Buenos Aries  
Tells the story  
Of a prostitute!"

Some people chuckle while listening 

"And a man... who falls in love...  
With him.”

“First there is desire  
Then... passion!

Then... suspicion!

Jealousy! Anger! Betrayal!

Where love is for the highest bidder,

There can be no trust!  
Without trust,  
There is no love!  
Jealousy.  
Yes, jealousy...

Will drive you... mad!”

Roxanne  
You don't have to put on that red light  
Walk the streets for money  
You don't care if it's wrong or if it is right

Roxanne  
You don't have to wear that dress tonight  
Roxanne  
You don't have to sell your body to the night"

Vox was tearing up thinking about Al doing something like that.

"His eyes upon your face  
His hand upon your hand  
His lips caress your skin  
It's more than I can stand

(Roxanne)  
Why does my heart cry?  
(Roxanne)  
Feelings I can't fight  
You're free to leave me, but just don't decieve me  
And please believe me when I say I love you!"

It cuts to when Veras goes to Al's house to spark a deal with him.

"when the great deppression ends, you will no longer be a radio host.....but an actor."

He pulls out a diamond choker, one very similar to the one vox gave to Al.

"Do you accept this gift for the chance of a lifetime?" 

"Well what about my life and ending?"

"Let's see if you could keep that ending true"

(Roxanne)  
"Why does my heart cry?"

(Roxanne)

"Feelings I can't fight  
(Roxanne)

You're free to leave me, but just don't decieve me"

"And please believe me when I say..... I love you!"

Alastor was sitting on his bed after Veras left.

"Come what may.... I will love you. Until my dying .......days."

Until he heard someone come in and grabbed his neck before Al could grab his knife. "I see you didn't take my gift......."

"Veras ! Let me go! What have I done to you?"

" You took the love of my life away from me. If I can't love him, no one can."

Veras went to Alastor's balcony, threw him in a crowd of homophobics and his followers, who then tied his arms and legs together with very strong rope. Alastor had to watch the huge crowd burn his house down. And Alastor was cruel, but not "imma burn your house down because you gay cruel."

(Roxanne)

"Why does my heart cry?"  
(Roxanne)

"Feelings I can't fight"

(Roxanne)

You don't have to put on that red light

Roxanne

You don't have to put on that dress tonight

(Roxanne)  
(Roxanne)

Alastor was shot in the head by Veras , killing him on impact. 

The crowd went to his corpse and started to write nasty things on him with knives like:

Hoe

Slut

piece of shit

bitch

no one will ever love you

And they added one main detail, a huge smile from ear to ear on him. They left him there. His body getting colder and colder. The only thing saved from his house was a diamond choker that Veras now kept.

Speaking of Veras, he drove to Vox’s house, saying that he found something. When They got there, Vox started sobbing.

“No.... please. Come back....  
His sobs were heartbreaking to hear.

“Oh my dear Varien. You have to understand that he never loved you anywa-“

“Yes he did.” Vox was pissed now. 

“Please leave.” 

And off Veras went. 

From then on, Alastor hated Veras and Vox especially Vox. He had let Veras manipulate him. Veras eventually got Vox to forget about Alastor.

And Veras? He was Valentino.

“And that’s what happened.”

End.


	5. The Mission (impossible)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie wants to find out more about her family and what happened to her mom, and nifty wants her OTP to be true. Can they both get what they want?

(https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=XAYhNHhxN0A)

Charlie was going insane. 

Really, she was.

She wanted to find out If Alastor and Her father were together. See, even though she accidentally calls Al mom, that is due to how close she is to Al. Not to mention the similarities between the two. So she knew that Her father was attracted to him. But she didn't know if they were together. She knew damn well that they weren't going tell her that, so she was going have to mission impossible some shit.

She asked Nifty,Cherri, Angel , and Vaggie to help her. Nifty, Cherri and Angel said yes immediately and Vaggie needed some convincing, But soon enough, there plans were set.

They were driving to the Magne Manor (this house is as big as a medium sized country guys.) and had assigned roles. Charlie to find some family erlooms, Nifty to find out more about the relationship between the two, Angel and Cherri were backing up Nifty and Charlie to make sure that nothing happened to them, and Vaggie was the communication and the getaway vehicle. (To be honest, she was there only for the family deets)

First Charlie and Cherri got out of the getaway car and zip lined in after the camera's were turned off.  
Then Nifty and Angel sneaked into the house with there ziplines. 

Cherri and Charlie were in the Library of the manor picking up books that they had never seen before. Lucifer hadn't really told Charlie about her past, so finding priceless books that mentioned a lot about her past was amazing for her.

Until she heard something.

"You need to shut down that area!"

"We don't know how sir!"

"Try something different then! I don't want my future Queen knowing what is to happen to him."

"We could try closing the door completely sir."

"Yes, yes, try anything, as long as he never sees it. Or my dear Charlie. Her curiosity almost made her find out."

Charlie covered her mouth in shock. She needed to go where the information was. 

"Cherri." Charlie whispered 

"Yes princess?"

"Can you take some of these books to the car? Then you can explore all you want."

"Hell yeah, I will. You're awesome Disney princess." Cherri took her zipline and zipped away with some books.

Meanwhile, Nifty and Angel were in Alastor's quarters. They saw a wheelchair by Alastor's bed and a black necklace that looked like Lilith's. Nifty took it for research. Angel saw a notebook on a red desk and started to read the fancy writing. Nifty looked around the room for more research and found some interesting things. She even went up to Alastor's bed and looked under the sheets. She was surprised to see two big casts on Alastor's feet. She also turned her flashlight on to see small tubes in his nose.

Charlie was sneaking around the small country trying to find the room Lucifer was talking about. Until she found a huge room with people all around the door trying to shut it forever. Perfect. She used her staff to make a distraction. The staff sounded like one of the maids and it said:

"Everyone! Intruders in the cellar!"

All the workers ran to the stairs and headed away from the room. Charlie snuck into the room and turned on her flashlight. She looked and saw the walls completely covered in beautiful murals. She noticed that the murals had pictures of Angels and exterminators and... herself? Ohhhh..... 

The room shows murals of the past present and part of the future. 

She looked at the past and present but by the time she got to the future, the guards were coming back. All she got to see was an Angel. She ran out of the room covering her face and catcalling Nifty and Angel. They were zip lining by Charlie at that point. The guards had seen Charlie and were hot on her tail. The three barely made it out into the getaway vehicle. The guards were about to follow them, but Lucifer said that they weren't worth their time. They hadn't even taken anything. Until Lucifer heard Alastor yell to him upstairs. 

"Lucifer!"

"Yes my love?"

"My ruby necklace is gone!"

Lucifer ran upstairs to see Alastor in his bed pointing at the empty necklace stand.

"That necklace was priceless! I made the gem in the fourth ring!"

Dun dun DUN!!!!


	6. The ocean eyes

Alastor wanted to visit the hotel again. He wanted to see the hotel again and feel like himself. He rolled to Lucifer's room and saw him reading.

"Hey darling?"

"Yes sweetheart?" Lucifer was still looking at the book.

"Can I go back to the hotel?"

"What? Sweetheart, you don't have any powers! Vox and other overlords could easily take you out!"

"I know. But I called Angel on those cell phone things and Charlie said that I will be safe there."

"If you're sure..... just know that I'm on speed dial. One call, that's all."

"Ok darling." He kissed him on the cheek and left.

The maids escorted Al to the limousine out front and once they got him in, they headed to the hotel. Al also before he left, put on his drag so he wouldn't get caught as easily.

Once they were there, Charlie and Angel were right at the door helping Roxanne (Alastor) out. 

"Oh my Satanic father! Your back!" Charlie excitedly shouted 

"Yes dearest, I'm back."

"Great ta see ya smiles!" Angel said happily.

"Thank you Angel." Alastor replied

He rolled inside getting ready for the day.

(Time skip because author Chan is a lazy ass bitch)

It was the end of the day, and Alastor had never been so tired. He didn't have his powers, so he couldn't heal or get people to stop hitting on him without Charlie or Vaggie. He needed some sleep bad. 

"Charlie! Could you be a dear and help me up the elevator and with my outfit?"

"Sure Alastor!"

And they went upstairs. Alastor needed to look like Roxanne even in his sleep to make sure that no one came after him in his sleep. So he wore a red nightgown with black booty shorts underneath. Even though he hated showing his legs, it's what he had to do. He promised Lucifer that he would stay safe. 

He laid down and started to go to sleep. 

Later at night, he felt someone pushing him awake. 

"Alastor!"

He looked and saw Charlie pushing him awake.

"Yes Charlie?"

"I can't go to bed. Can you help me please?"

Those were the exact words that he wanted to hear. He smiled genuinely at Charlie. His warm infectionet  
Smile passing to her.

"Of course! But....um...... I need help getting out of bed."

"Oh right!"

She helps him out putting him into his wheelchair. She blushed a bit seeing the nightgown that he was wearing. 

"Thank you dear."  
He kissed her on the cheek friendly.(Not all pervert like y'all need to get your minds out the gutter.)  
And her face was as red as a tomato. 

"No problem Alastor." 

He wheeled himself to his desk to grab something, and then wheeled himself to a room with Charlie behind him. He opened up the door and Charlie saw a huge space room with accurate human astronomy on the walls that were moving with actual mortal time.

"Wow! I didn't even know that we had this room."

"I made this room when I came to the hotel. This is the room where I think. Now lay down on the bed."

She did as told and laid down under the sheets. 

"Now I something to give you."

"What?"

"This."

He pulled out a beautiful silver classic music box.

"It's beautiful! "

She started to crank it up and it started to play .

(https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=UwQVM99BiHo)

"It sounds so pretty! Thank you Al."

"No problem Charlie."

"Now, can you sing me a song please?"

he thought about it for a bit but agreed after a bit. He sat at the piano in the corner of the room and changed his voice accordingly, and started singing something on his mind.  
(Looked for an older song for this chapter but couldn't find anything. So deal with this.)

(https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=Q3kyhFUdSOQ)  
"I've been watchin' you for some time  
Can't stop starin' at those ocean eyes  
Burning cities and napalm skies  
Fifteen flares inside those ocean eyes  
Your ocean eyes"

He started layering his voice and bit.

"No fair  
You really know how to make me cry  
When you gimme those ocean eyes  
I'm scared  
I've never fallen from quite this high  
Fallin' into your ocean eyes  
Those ocean eyes"

"I've been walkin' through a world gone blind  
Can't stop thinkin' of your diamond mind  
Careful creature made friends with time  
He left her lonely with a diamond mind  
And those ocean eyes  
No fair  
You really know how to make me cry  
When you gimme those ocean eyes  
I'm scared  
I've never fallen from quite this high  
Fallin' into your ocean eyes

Those ocean eyes  
Da, da-da, da-da  
Da-da-da, da, da  
Da, da, da, da, da-da-da-da  
Mm  
Mm  
Mm

"No fair  
You really know how to make me cry  
When you gimme those ocean eyes  
I'm scared  
I've never fallen from quite this high  
Fallin' into your ocean eyes  
Those ocean eyes."

He finished his song and looked over to see Charlie fast asleep. He wheeled over and kissed her forehead and left. 

He rolled back into his room and somehow got into bed by himself and went to sleep.


	7. The powers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor finally gets his magical abilities back

Alastor woke hearing Vaggie in his ear.

"What did you do with Charlie asshole?"

"I didn't do anything with her."

He sounded actually serious. 

"You obviously did you crazy pompous shitlord !"

"What's all this fuss about?"

And there was Charlie standing right there worried.

"Charlie where have you been ?!"

"I was sleeping in a separate suite because I couldn't go to sleep."

"Alright then hun."

And Charlie walked away.

"I told you darling."

"Don't call me that!"

"I physically can't do anything to her. If anything, she is the one that could do something to me."

"Lies, all lies!"

And to her surprise, he didn't react or get pissed. He just uncomfortably sat until he asked:

"You do know that I am pretty much your stepmother, correct?"

She paused for a bit and then, it hit her. 

"What!?"

"Yes darling, I thought that you knew this."

"I forgot that you and Lucifer were dating!Eh...erm....sorry stepmom?"

"Prove to me that you are right for my stepdaughter" his gase darkening a bit .... "then I will forgive you."

He hopped into his wheelchair miraculously and went into the bathroom. 

Vaggie blushed at seeing the nightgown that he had on. Even though it wasn't supposed to be sexy or hot, the short red nightgown fit perfectly on his slender figure. 

(He looked like a woman so this is fine for her. Again, get your minds out the gutter.)

He started to layer on his makeup to get ready for the day.

"I can see your legs!"

"Yes darling I know." 

"Why don't you show them more often?"

"To be taken seriously dear. Back in my living days, showing your legs was a disgrace. So I just...kept doing it. And let's be honest, you wouldn't wear your legs out to mortal work would you?"

He layered an extra layer of mascara on while saying that. 

"......No."

"Exactly, Vaggie."

"One last question."

"Ask away darling."

"Why ARE you with Lucifer?"

"He almost poked himself in the eye with that question. He quickly replied while blushing saying:

"Um..... because I love him, ok?"

"To be honest, I feel so weird caring now. Because I know that I love him, but.....but... at the same time,......"

"What?"

"At the same time, I feel like I shouldn't be with him. Like.... he needs better than me. I truly don't know. Like I messed up a perfectly good relationship.... and that I don't really deserve one."

Vaggie knew how that felt. He saw his heartfelt look in the mirror, and she went from scowling to an understanding smile.

"Look Alastor. I know what you are going through right now. But you will eventually realize that you are doing great. I know that this is new for you, but........ I'm here for you. I want you to know that I don't hate you anymore. I only slightly dislike you."

"Thank you dear Vaggie. That means a lot."

"Now, let's go to breakfast."

And Vaggie rolled Alastor into the elevator. 

When they were down there, Lucifer was there too. He took one look at Alastor and started blushing like crazy. Everyone else looked at Al and started blushing too.

"This is why everyone wants to fuck the radio demon." Angel whispered into Charlie's ear.

"Alastor....umm....your not going to kill any of us after seeing your legs right?" Angel asked.

Alastor chuckled a bit.   
"Of course not dear Angel! Why would I do that?"

"Because we never have seen your legs!"  
Everyone exclaimed at once. 

"True, but I thought that because I'm Roxanne to everyone else that it would make sense to have my legs out for once."

" I guess that's logical."

The group started to eat and it was quite silent. Alastor was fine with the silence, but he did notice Husk looking him up and down from the corner. In fact, husk has never sat and eaten with the hotel staff. Then after everyone had eaten , Lucifer and Alastor went back to the manor. As soon as they had arrived, Lucifer said something that had Alastor shocked.

"I think I can give you back your powers."

"Really!?"

"Of course. It does require you to make a deal with me. If that's ok with you?"

"Any deal?"

"Yes, pretty much any."

"Let's do it!"

Alastor and Lucifer made a deal that with After Alastor gains his powers, he would take an overlord down. (Didn't matter who.) then they went to a huge library in the manor and started the power summoning. Lucifer sat Alastor down and put his hand on his forehead. 

"This may hurt a bit, Alastor."

"I have a high tolerance for pain."

And with that, Lucifer muttered some words that Alastor couldn't understand, and a huge beam of light came out of nowhere and went right into his forehead. Alastor fell out of the chair and was unconscious on the floor. Lucifer immediately picked him up, confused. 

"Alastor?" He had never seen this happen before. "Alastor!" "Oh dear oh no!" Lucifer teleported into Al's room and put him on the bed. He stepped back to take this new information in. He teleported back into the library with tears in his eyes.

"Come on, come on..... here it is!"

He found a old green book and teleported back to Al's bedroom. He flipped though the book until he found the right spell and recited it. A small beam of light went into the x on Al's forehead and.....

"Lou?"

He was alive! He was back to normal! Lucifer immediately started to kiss Alastor like he would never see him ever again. They parted for air with a saliva trail in between them. 

"Are you ok Alastor?!"

"Yes I believe so...."

The two noticed a red microphone cane on the side of Al's bed. It looked more accurate to his time period than Alastor's old one. It had the eye on it and everything. The cane itself was thicker than the Microphone staff that Alastor had before, and had a small button on the side. 

"Do you want to try it out?"

"Of course darling! Why wouldn't I?"

And with that, Alastor grabbed the cane. He started to feel the raw power of the cane seep into him a bit. 

"Can you walk now?"

"I'll try."

He started to get up a bit and fell back a little, but Lucifer had caught him.

"It's ok sweetheart, try it again."

And with that, Alastor tried again and he could stand up a bit! He needed his cane for support, but he could stand. He gave a genuine smile and started to try walking.

Lucifer was proud of him. He really wanted to be able to do the things that he usually does. He didn't need Lucifer for protection and that was one of the many reasons why he loved his tall southern queen.

"Alastor. There are two new features that come with your new cane. Number one, there is a small button on the back of the cane, please press that."

Al sat down and pressed the button on his cane. The cane spilt into two pieces. A regular cane and a small microphone wand. (It looked kinda like the ones from sailor moon.)

"Okay, that's pretty handy." 

"Now your second new feature comes from you waving the wand at your self and putting on the x on your forehead."

And Al did just that. His form started to transform into a more feminine one, his hips getting a bit wider, and hands becoming more dainty. 

"I feel....awfully strange."

He also noticed the white two slit dress with a diamond corset on his slender waist. But the most prominent feature was the third eye on his forehead. 

"Am I a woman now?"

"No. However, the new features you have are supposed to trick people into thinking you are such. You also can walk in this form."

Alastor immediately got up and started to walk around in his new form. 

I love it! Thank you so much Lucifer!"

"No problem darling."

"Now the entertainment can truly begin."


	8. We are gay. (Valentine’s Day special pt 1)

https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=qpipLfMiaYU

Inspired by this amazing video.^

The yells from a tall red figure entered Lucifer's ears.  
The pride left from that figure.   
The pain from the beating made this figure tremble. 

How they outnumbered his slim figure.   
How they were ashamed. 

The figures that fed from him feeling so insignificant laughed and continued with there gluttonous desires. 

He crawled on the road with nothing on but long pants that covered his legs and feet, almost to big for his slim waist. Blood all over his face and body, tears not from the pain, but because of him being defeated and called words that used to not mean anything to him.

Lucifer ran to the red demon as fast as he could while some people watched him run. 

"Oh dear.... what do you think he's going to?"

"Probably Charlie, Stolas."

He ran until he saw a red deer behind a trash bin.   
The deer transformed into his regular smiling demon form and had tears running down his face and blood all over his face.

"Sweetheart! What the fuck happened!?"

Lucifer was enraged with the scene in front of him. Alastor just looked at him ashamed and Lucifer immediately knew what happened. 

"Damned homophobes!"

He grabbed Alastor and flew him into the castle to heal.

Alastor fell asleep on the trip and started to remember what happened. 

How his overlord father found out that he was an asexual bi. WHEN his father found out that he was an asexual bi. See, his father REALLY wanted grandchildren. Strong deer ones that were male. So finding out that he refused to have such and loved the king of hell making him a Queen was outraging.   
(Note, men can actually be Queen's)  
Furfur wanted "actual grandchildren." Not "menaces to society like him."

So he sent people to kill his own son. 

Or his ***** as he called him.   
(I don't want to type the word.)

Alastor just wanted to be himself. He was manly enough to put on some makeup and a dress sometimes and still be a boss bitch.   
He felt stuck between the gays and homophobic ways of his era and father. 

He awoke in his room feeling the need talk to someone about his father and homophobics. 

"Lucifer!"

You could hear something fall as Lucifer ran in at top speed.

"Yes Alastor?"

"We need to talk."

"About?"

"Homophobia."

Alastor started to talk about what happened to him and what he wanted to do to stop such. Lucifer was up for it, but he had noticed ever since Alastor had moved in, he had been acting strange. Don't get it twisted, he loved Alastor more than anything else . But he hadn't been the Alastor he once knew and fell in love with. He even had once talked about giving sinners a chance. Lucifer was concerned about Alastor's mental state right now. 

"Hon are you sure you want to do this?"

"Positive. I have learned from Charlie and Angel....... surprisingly."

"Alright....."

Lucifer made sure that everyone knew that there was going to be an important announcement on television and on stage. Alastor "called"Charlie and Angel to come over quick so that they can get ready for the huge announcement. 

Soon enough, thousands of people were at the castle. Including Angel in the front with his gay pride dress on. 

Alastor and Lucifer were together putting on the last touches on their outfits.

"You ready Alastor?"

"Of course darling! I been ready!"

And Lucifer went out onto the balcony and started his speech. 

(Written by me.)   
"Citizens of hell, I have important announcements and things to clarify. Firstly, all of your hate for my daughter. I know that you low sinners need ego up boosts. So you choose to hate on my optimistic daughter, Charlie."

Everyone listening was silenced when he started to talk about Charlie. Hell turned silent when he started talking about Charlie.

"As much as I want to blame you horrible sinners, I can't. If I were a low life scum of the earth, I too wouldn't believe her cause. But I do have something to admit..."

Everyone was still. You could hear a pin drop it was so quiet. 

“Demons ..........  
..............................…… Can be rehabilitated.”  
He sighed. 

Everyone was confused. No one laughed. No one smiled or wanted to. Everyone looked at each other. 

“In fact........ this isn’t even hell.”


	9. The Spade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Note, when the song starts, go 55 seconds into it to start the song part. You don’t have to if you want to listen to the whole thing, it’s just a tip.)

Alastor was back baby!

But he surprisingly didn't do anything. He didn't really use his new powers because he didn't want to.   
He didn't want Charlie to lose hope. Since upsetting his boyfriend was a no no. 

So he didn't kill anything for a week. Until an certain something (well someone) rocked his world. And that someone was Spade. 

Now (copied and pasted from my oneshot Empty) 

Alastor has two shadows that represent his personalities. Ace, who represents his fun, zany, happiness, mature thinking, and lust for any entertainment. And Spade, who represents anger, mature looks, non mature thinking, and lust for suffering and power. Spade (who is a red mouthed shadow) rules most of Alastor's thinking and loves to see himself suffer. 

With powers, there is a problem. And that problem was spade. He waltzed in Alastor's room with a smile bigger than his on his face and all the confidence from the pride ring. 

"Hello Alastor."

"Spade my good man! What can I do for you?"

"Listen Alastor...... your performance lately has been.......downright disturbing. I have Never been less proud."

"Oh dear, that's hilarious! Why would you think that?"

Spade got closer and closer to Alastor obviously pissed. He got so close to the point where they was almost touching noses. And as much as Alastor would love to move or kill him, he couldn't. Spade was a part of him. That would be complete and utter suicide. So he sat below his counterpart almost trembling in fear but still kept that iconic smile. 

"Why would I think that? Why Would I Think THAT! Maybe because you have been blessed by the king of Hell himself Lucifer and now you have all this power and aren't using it? Or maybe it's because you haven't been yourself lately, taking any opportunity to help random demons! Maybe that's what Alastor!"

He grabbed Alastor by the neck and pulled him even closer to him. 

"This is everything that we have ever wanted...... and your just throwing it all away! For decades We have kept our resume clean and intimidating. And you are treating it like another one of your jokes!!"

Alastor pulled away after he says that, feeling guilty and embarrassed. 

"I know I know..... it's just that..... I have a family now.... I have Lucifer, Charlie, Angel and even Vaggie on my side. "I........." he took a deep breath letting his smile fade. " I can't have them hurt."

Spade was about to mock him, when Alastor shushed him saying: 

"That said......" the world changed into a bright neon around Spade, meaning that he was in for a treat. Al then popped out of nowhere with a bright purple and neon green Jessica Rabbit styled dress with a bright neon purple hat and a green deer fur boa. He pulled out his microphone, changed his voice accordingly and started to sing.( Song: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=SS02GeKuWQ4)

“I'm tired of being pure and not chased.  
Like something that seeks it's level  
I wanna go to the devil!”

“I wanna be evil, I wanna spit tacks  
I wanna be evil, and cheat at jacks

I wanna be wicked, I wanna tell lies  
I wanna be mean, and throw mud pies!”

He then quickly threw a knife at a back up dancer that he caught gawking at him. 

“I want to wake up in the morning  
With that dark brown taste  
I want to see some dissipation in my face!

I wanna be evil, I wanna be mad  
But more that that I wanna be bad  
I wanna be evil, and trump an ace,  
Just to see my partner's face!”  
He rubbed his boa around himself and then continued.

“I wanna be nasty, I wanna be cruel  
I wanna be daring, I wanna shoot pool  
And in the theatre  
I want to change my seat.....”

He grabbed a backup dancers face to kiss.......

Just so I can step on  
Everybody's feet!”

And snapped his neck instead. 

“I wanna be evil, I wanna hurt flies  
I wanna sing songs like the guy who cried”  
He did a little gesture of despair while quickly jaunting about. 

“I wanna be horrid, I wanna drink booze  
And whatever I've got I'm eager to lose”

He jumped onto a huge staircase and with every step of the way down he tapped his feet or swung his microphone. 

“I wanna be evil, little evil me.....

Just as mean and evil as I can be!"

As soon as the song was over, the world went back to normal. Alastor’s outfit changed back as he stopped recording the song. Spade spoke after some uncomfortable silence. 

“You know if you crave evil that much......”

He held out his hand. 

“We could......make an arrangement........”


	10. The Eventful Morning.

“......What kind of arrangement?”

“You let me take over your body....... and I will do the rest for you.”

“Deal. Just......don’t hurt my family.”

Alastor seemed a bit embarrassed about saying such, but he didn’t want anyone getting hurt due to his shenanigans. 

“Oh yes! Let’s go meet your other friends!”

And with that, he slipped into Al’s body releasing Ace and taking complete control of him. He became much taller and his outfit started to change into a black suit coat with a upside down heart on his chest. His microphone staff turned into a huge scythe with the eye still on top. 

He now also had a slight Northern accent. 

“Well.....time to meet the poor, poor sinners.”

He walked out of his room like a 1930’s cartoon and headed to the hotel where his “boyfriend” and “family” were. 

( Also, he can walk now, since Spade is so powerful.)

Spade walked into the hotel seeing everyone taking and laughing. PERFECT. He catcalled really loudly to get them to notice his arrival. The minute that Vaggie saw him, she pulled her spear out. 

“Spade! I can’t believe it....your not a myth....”

“Believe it darling.”

Lucifer tensed up realizing that it was Spade. 

“Spade. Get out of my boyfriends body. 

Spade started to laugh very loudly and creepily. 

“I don’t think so doll!”   
(https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=MvjtCqNA5E0)

“But first...  
Lemme get a look at the menagerie!  
You must be Husker.”

He looked at Vaggie 

“You must be Vaggie.....”

“And Poor Alastor’s Lucifer, well, he took you with him, isn't that just swell?”

[Lucifer]  
It can't be!

[Spade:]  
Oh, but it can be!  
And it is!  
I got a new style and a few new toys that are gonna put an end to your happily ever after, once and for all!

[Charlie:]  
“Woah, woah! This has gotta be a misunderstanding, in case you haven't heard, I've established peace across the-“

[Spade:]  
“Yeah, yeah, I've heard. I've had your little message to hell on LOOP! I just love that part, where Alastor spends the rest of her days on this nowhere sinner paradise with a bunch of nobodies!”

Lucifer was shocked and afraid to fight him. If he did to much, he could kill his own boyfriend. The three silently decided to do defensive fighting to make sure that Alastor wouldn’t get hurt. 

“That's right I heard the story over and over again  
Gee, it's swell to finally meet her other friends!  
That's right I heard the story, don't really like how it ends  
Gee, it's swell to finally meet her other friends!”

He grabbed husk and started to play with him like he was a puppet. 

“What did he say about me? What did he say?”  
Then he grabbed Vaggie and did the same thing. 

What did you do without me? What did you do?

Hell, he even grabbed Lucifer like a puppet and played with him.

“You play games without me? What did you play?  
Did you think all this time that I wouldn't find out about you?”

He started toppling over furniture to trap the two sinners and king who were trying to defend themselves and not hurt Al.

“That's right I heard the story over and over again  
Gee, it's swell to finally meet her other friends.”

The three finally got out of the furniture heap and were on the floor panting obviously out of breath due to running around so much. 

[Husk:]  
He's running circles around us!

[Vaggie:]  
“I'm rusty, give me a break!”

[Lucifer:]  
“It really is him, but he can't be serious!”

[Charlie:]  
“You know him, Dad? Can you tell us who he is?”

Spade got pissed with those words. 

[Spade:]  
“Who am I? Who am I? What are you even saying?  
I'm the loser of the game you didn't know you were playing!

Let's play another game this time I get to win!  
Lives on the line  
Winner takes all  
Ready or not  
Let's begin!”

He started to twist his scythe and ran towards the three as they ran towards him. 

“Oh, that's right I heard the story over and over again!  
Gee, it's swell to finally beat his other friends!

Oh, that's right I heard the story, don't really like how it ends

Gee, it's swell to finally beat his   
Other.....  
Other......  
Other.... friends!”

And with that he sliced the three in half. 

Leaving Charlie Angel and Nifty under a couch, scared as hell.


	11. The Pre-Posing (Get it?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m back! 
> 
> Sorry it’s been so long......
> 
> Anyway, here’s the chapter!

The sounds of Vaggie's screams still rang though her ears. And she was planning to propose today..... but no more. She went into full demon mode, growing about 3 feet taller than her normal size. She slowly walked toward Spade, looking him deep into his eyes. 

"Listen here Spade, I have a deal for you."

He started cackling, thinking that what she was saying was a joke. But because she was a slight bit intimidating, he listened. 

"I'm listenin'."

"You get out of Alastor's body, and I won't separate you from him to deal with myself."

He immediately realized who he was dealing with, and left Alastor's body without saying a word. But when Alastor was back to normal, he didn't say sorry for his actions, just stood up slowly and quietly, as if he was disappointed that he didn't actually kill everyone. "Alastor! Your back!"  
She ran to hug him, but Al immediately held her back, trying to make sure that she didn't hug him.  
He gave her the most flashy evil smile he could manifest, and left her with Nifty and Angel.

"What the fuck just happened?"

"I'm not really sure...... but whatever happened...wasn't good."  
Charlie started to fear the worst. What if Al had gone back to his normal ways? What if he left the hotel and her father? If that happened, Lucifer would never be the same again. She loved having her father around and so happy. Hell, even Alastor felt more cheerful in a natural manner unlike his usually forced way. But what if Al was just there to reap the benefits of having the king of hell as a boyfriend? (I just realized that Lucifer is basically Al's sugar daddy in this story......) Her mind was racing, pounding with the question of "What if?" She was going more crazy thinking about it. She was knocked out of her thoughts with a slight pull on her suit coat. 

"Ms. Charlie?" You've been staring at the wall for 5 minutes straight."

"Ya....you's alright toots?"

"Yeah! Totally fine! Let's go put there bodies in a comfortable place so that I can heal them."

TIMESKIP SPONSORED BY FEMBOYS

Eventually Charlie managed to heal everyone and everything went back to normal. Except for Alastor, but she wasn't going to worry about him right now. She had to prepose. 

"Wouldn't it be fun to go out to dinner?"

That was the signal. Everyone immediately nodded.(except for Vaggie) 

"Good! Vaggie dear, would you want to come with us?"

"Sure hon! I just need to change."

"Ok! Let's all change and meet back in 40."

Everyone nodded and headed to their rooms to change. 

IN LUCIFER'S ROOM 

Lucifer had put his favorite black tux on and was actually excited for once. He looked at his beloved who was sitting on a chair in the corner reading.  
He was scowling a bit while reading, and Lucifer knew exactly why he was doing that. 

"Alastor."

"What is it dear?"

"I know you are upset about not being able to kill us, but...... I know you mean well. You aren't used to having people love you and you aren't used to loving people besides you and your mom."

Alastor stepped up out of the armchair, even more pissed. 

"How do you know about her!?"

"I'm Lucifer dear. It's my job to know. Anyways, I know that this all may be a bit overstimulating."

*he paused that thought for a second *

"But is this relationship really what you want?"

Alastor thought about it for a second. 

"Yes, I do want this relationship."

"Are you sure?"

"Very."

"If you're sure."

"But please come with us to the restaurant!"

"No. That would be terrible for my reputation!

"It's our daughters! Please....." Then Lucifer did some puppy eyes to prove that he was serious.

".....fine. But only if I can wear drag and come in a slight bit late."

"Deal."


End file.
